The nothingness that I have become
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: COMPLETE. Kagome hears Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversation. Warning: I love morbid ends, so...
1. Nothing

As the sun set in the west, the sky blazed of red and yellow, calling out to its maker in its defiance of its kindred. No wind blew and no noise was heard from the world, but the deaf defining steps of a girl that walked over the silent ground that cussed at her. Blackness whipped and whirled about her as the world was on the break of death and its own internal core was breaking down to find the at the true meaning of life was nothing but a mystery. Darkness was her and she was the darkness that the children of the world hide from under the sheet of their beds, with their eyes closed hoping not to see the true horror that life was. 

Red. A flash of red burred before her and the thought of who it was didn't cross her mind……not once. Waking her up, was not a thought nor, should anyone try it, for no one could save her from the nothingness that she had become. Tears laden her face and pain filled her heart as the memory played over and over before her eyes.

__

"Inuyasha, have you chosen that copy over me?"

"No!" 

"……"

"I love you Kikyo, I don't love her, I would never chose her over you!!"

The image of the two holding one another burned a hold in her mind; a place to bury itself, so it could replay again and again. 

__

"She's nothing to me." 

He had whispered it against Kikyo's neck as they held one another. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice invaded into her mind, "Kagome, where are you going?" 

__

"I would never chose her over you."

"Kagome!" his voice braking her thoughts, only got the cold, blank stare of the girl.

__

"I don't love her."

"Kagome, we have to talk." he replied placing himself in front of her, stopping her from continuing forward. Inside he knew that she had seen him and Kikyo in the forest together……had heard what he had said. Kagome's eyes fell away from him, letting the darkness that wanted to consume her heart take over as the pain was to great to push away. 

__

"She's nothing to me."

She didn't want to talk to him……why would he want to talk to someone that was, but nothing to him……

__

"Nothing."

The tears burst forth over her cheeks and the pain took over completely and the hatred that had waited in silence had now set in. 

**__**

How can you see into my eyes, 

Like open doors 

Leading you down into my core

  
Where I've become so numb……

**Okay, what do you guys think of this one? I wrote it while listening to Bring me to life. I guess……whatever works, right? Well, R&R!!!**


	2. Tell me you love me

Inuyasha reached for Kagomes arm when he felt her slap him away. Inside he knew he deserved it and a lot more for what he had done to her, for what he had made her witness. More that Inuyasha himself could conceive would be inflicted upon him by Kagome and she herself didn't know she had it in her to say to him how she truly felt about his acts of……indiscretion. 

"Kagome, I know you saw me and Kikyo……"

"Saw you?" she questioned, "Feh!---I---didn't---see---a---thing." she replied mocking him, dragging out her words slowly. Inuyasha heard the sarcasm in her voice and smelled the salty tears that had stained her face. 

"Kagome, let me explain…"

"Explain what?" she demanded, looking to him through her fallen bangs.

Inuyasha growled. "About me and Kikyo kissing!"

"Kikyo……" 

Inuyasha waited for the tears to start falling again……but they didn't come.

A great sigh escaped her lips and she lifted her face to him, her eyes a black as cold coal.

"You know what, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha was about to answer her question when she parted her lips and the words she spoke rolled off her tongue with hatred and venom.

"I really don't give a fuck what you and the bitch were doing together……okay?" she suddenly ended her last word with a merry look on her face that broke down to show it was only sarcasm. 

"And do you know what else? If she does manage to drag your sorry ass into hell with her, which I won't doubt for a second wouldn't happen, do you dare think I would cry?" she suddenly smiled, "Oh, hell no! ……but I would _dance_ on your grave if someone ever put one up for you, which I _doubt_ they ever would." the smile that played across her lips, didn't flicker or hesitate to turn into a full grin.

Kagome and finally snapped. She was tired of seeing those two kissing and tired of always being in the right place at the wrong time, to witness it. All of the time. In her heart she knew she was saying cruel things to Inuyasha, but……he deserved it. All she was to him was the seer of the shards of the Shikon no Tama……fuck that shit! He could search for them on his own and hopefully get killed along the way, but by a lesser demon or maybe to her great joy, the very one that had helped kill Kikyo and pin Inuyasha to the God tree. Naraku.

Kagome watched with joy as Inuyasha's pain increased, his eyes speaking volumes, as though he was trying his best to hold back the tears that stung his eyes.

"Ka--Kagome." he stuttered.

It was too late to tell her how he felt about her. God, he had just now realized himself, how he felt when he saw her before he felt her presents there in the woods with him and Kikyo. He wanted to tell her, but she would only throw it in his face.

"Remember, Inuyasha, I'm nothing to you." she replied, her smile gone, "You don't love me. You would never love me." 

So, she had heard what he had said.

"Kagome, no, I do love you!!" he said in a rush, to late to realize what had escaped his lips.

__

What did I just do? I just told her I loved her……but at least it's the truth and not a lie.

Kagome looked to him with a surprised look on her face that soon turned to a look of bitterness.

Black hair picked up in the whirl wind of the easterly breeze that blew in and her face lay expressionless. The bone eaters well sat behind her, awaiting to welcome her back to her time, that alone unable to save her from the nothingness that she felt she had become. The pain she held and the hatred for the half demon was more than she could put in words. She wished she had never met him, she wished that she had never had been so dumb enough as to fall through the well, to the demon that stood before her, to the man that she loved. Upon her saying that word alone pain ripped through her and tears that wanted to fall could not for she could not cry anymore over him……she wouldn't……not over him……not over Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched her pale hand as it unsteadily reached to the necklace hooked around her and without hesitation she ripped it from her neck and through what small part of the Shikon no Tama they had at his feet. It was also there that he watched her turn and climb onto the wooding of the well.

"Kagome!" he cried out, "don't go!!"

Kagome turned to face him and looked down to his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I don't love you," those simple words shattered his world to pieces, "at one point I did……but not anymore." with that she jumped through the well to never see Inuyasha again.

She had left him like everyone else had in his life. Anyone important to him always left because of him.

"Kagome." he whispered as soft tears fell to meet his cheeks.

"Please……don't leave me."

**Okay, well it could not end here, if you want……but if you do then it will. Too bad, so sad. I don't know about this chapter cuz, I don't like the way I worded it and not to mention I didn't do a lot of detail like I usually do……I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, if you want more or less review, review, review and you shall be answered.**


End file.
